


scars to your beautiful

by rosegoldblood



Series: of jack-o'-lanterns and orange leaves [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hero Complex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, no beta we die like meri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldblood/pseuds/rosegoldblood
Summary: dream gets hurt in the war. george worries, as always. but only because they need dream to win - not because hecares, duh. unless?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: of jack-o'-lanterns and orange leaves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966693
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	scars to your beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dwarf_planet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/gifts).



> second halloween fic of october, yippee! here's your dnf hurt/comfort, love you sammy. hope you don't mind that it's a bit short.

a yell rang across the battlefield in a familiar voice, and george turned around just in time to see a sword tearing into dream's flesh like a knife through butter.

he froze, stock still, for a moment, before tightening his grip on his own sword and charging. before he could attack wilbur, however, sapnap did it for him, an arrow striking him in the back. wilbur huffed, his sword dropping to the ground, before he yelled out _retreat_ and sprinted away into the woods.

george almost charged after him, sword in hand and his heels dug into the ground, but he heard dream groan behind him and thought that maybe that could wait for later. his weapon clattered to the ground and as the adrenaline faded from his system, the panic started to seep in. 

"dream?' he said, shakily, unclasping dream's chest-plate straps and tossing it somewhere to the right. with trembling fingers he unzipped dream's hoodie, wincing at the sight. a large gash was drawn across his stomach, soaking his t-shirt with blood. "dream? answer me. come on."

in the distance he heard the sound of sapnap's shoes scraping against the dirt, sprinting toward the both of them, but for now the only thing he could focus on was the red flowing from the scar on dream's skin.

his eyes fluttered open, just slightly, and he raised his arm weakly to touch george's cheek. "hey," he rasped out, voice broken, before wincing. "ouch... that hurts. l'manchildberg?" he questioned, and george couldn't help but laugh at the petty use of the nickname. "are they gone?"

"they retreated," george told dream, who sighed with relief and slumped into his arms.

"what a bunch of pussies," he murmured, and george smiled. he may have been bleeding out, but he was still so wholly and undoubtedly _dream_. "hey, if this is my... if i die..."

george opened his mouth to yell at him, to insist that _no way would that happen on his watch,_ but dream continued before he could. "shh. let me finish. if i die, now, you tell punz that i'm proud. tell sapnap that he's been a great commander and an even better friend. and you..."

dream reached up, and though george wanted to stop him from straining himself, he was enraptured by the way dream smiled and laid his hand on george's shoulder, soft and gentle like george was fragile. "i love you. and thank you."

"no," george retorted, catching dream's hand in his as he frowned stubbornly at the man beneath him. "no. i'm not letting you go out like this. we can't do this without you, dream. you're our leader." his voice was just as broken, as if he were the one bleeding out. "we need you."

the hand in his own twitched, like it yearned to grab a sword and hack it at someone. "do you?" dream asked, something lightening up in his eyes that hadn't been there before. george grinned. dream always did like to be needed. "fine, then. i'll try to live," he said, like it was such a chore. "for you."

"idiot. for yourself, too." george propped dream's head up, looping his other arm under dream's knees. he almost toppled onto his butt standing up, but he managed to lift dream up bridal style. "let's get you back to the base, alright?"

when he got no response, george looked down at dream, who was grinning widely. "you're so _strong,_ " he cooed exaggeratedly, striking a dramatic pose before curling up in pain. "augh! never mind, should not do that. okay. carry me home, hero."  
  


with a roll of his eyes george did. down the mountains with some difficulty, boots scraping against the dirt, through the gates and along the path leading to their base. halfway through dream started to nod off, eyes closing as more worry shot through george. 

he stepped on the pressure plate and burst in, setting dream down on one of the beds. luckily, there was a pack of antibiotics, some medicine, and a roll of bandages in the chest nearby. george heaved a sigh before pulling out a swab of cotton and pouring the medicine onto it.

"you know you don't have to take care of me, if you don't want to," dream said, voice suspiciously quiet and self-conscious. i guess alyssa or ponk could take care of it. you're a commander, you have better things to do."

george glared, and dream laughed. "right. of course. i forgot that you're clueless without me."

"am not," george snapped, knowing full well he was. he swiped the cotton across the edge of dream's scar, as gently as he could while still wiping the blood away. dream winced and arched off the bed a little, before flopping back on it with a groan. "hold still, you idiot."

there was a long silence, in which the only sound that could be heard was the rustling of bed-sheets and dream's occasional moans of pain, before george sighed again. "i'm just tired," he admitted, "you're always getting hurt, dream. one day we won't be able to heal you and -"

"don't be weird, george. this is the first time i've ever been hurt like this."

"exactly!" george nearly yelped, hand tightening into a fist until the bandage he was wrapping around dream's stomach snapped. he laid his hands in his lap. "that's where it starts. then next time you'll say that, _oh, i came out okay, last time,_ until there won't be a next time because you're _dead!_ "

he didn't want to open his eyes. couldn't. because then maybe dream would laugh at him, like he always did, so predictable, saying something flirtatious or calling him ridiculous for thinking that and stomping all over his heart again like it was the one thing dream was born to do.

but. when he opened his eyes, dream wasn't laughing. he wasn't even smiling. his eyes were wide, almost surprised, and if george squinted he could vaguely see a faint blush dusting his freckled cheeks. 

"you're worried about me?" he asked incredulously as george started to wrap his wound in bandages once again.

"no," george hissed out, shoulders tensed as his fingers glided across dream's skin and the bandages over and over again. "...fine. i am. we can't win this war without you, dream. you're our leader."

dream made a sound like a hum and ran his hand along george's arm. "so that's the only reason why?" he asked, that familiar arrogant grin of his returning back to his face. "not because you care about me? because you _love_ me?"

"i know what you're doing," george deadpanned, "you're trying to change the subject. dream, i need you to promise that you'll try not to get hurt again. you keep jumping into danger but you're not." the sentiment seemed to make dream droop, fingers scrunching into the bed-sheets. "you're not."

for a moment dream turned away, leaving george to fear that he'd messed up somehow, but then - "i know," dream whispered, and when he turned back to george his eyes were pooling with tears. "i know i'm not."

and then, much to george's shock and confusion and concern, he started to cry.

"i - i'm sorry," dream said. he rubbed at his eyes in an effort to stop crying, but the tears persisted. "it's stupid. i know. but it just feels like - you all depend on me, you know? this is my faction. this is my home. and you guys are my friends. i _need_ to be invincible."

"dream, you're so fucking stupid," george laughed, and dream's eyebrows shot up. "you're strong, okay? and yeah, we depend on you. but you don't have to be invincible. we're not - we might be clueless, but we're not helpless without you."

a breath of a laugh came from dream as he slumped back onto the bed. "i always need to be the hero, don't i," he murmured, voice hurt. if it was anyone else maybe they would've reassured dream, that no, he was just trying to do the right thing - but george had never been known for his kindness.

"yeah," george said bluntly, "yeah, you've always been kind of a dick like that."

this time dream's laugh was louder, and george couldn't help but smile at it. "of course you'd give it to me straight, wouldn't you," dream said. "i'm sorry, george. i know i have a bit of a... superiority complex. but you understand, right? people always expect a lot of me, and..."

he looked down and shrugged, wincing when he tried to sit up at the pain in his stomach. "when i don't meet those expectations... it just feels like i'm letting them down. versus techno or wilbur or, i don't know, illumina... it all feels so..." dream bit his lip. "suffocating."

george continued to stare, not sure what to say. "it's fine," dream said, fiddling with his fingers, "i don't - expect you to understand. but i appreciate you listening, i guess." he scratched the back of his neck and smiled, shaky and weak but a smile all the same. "thanks. you're a good friend, george."

"friend, huh."

"i mean." red crept up onto dream's face. it was fun to watch dream get all riled up in the rare occasion that george could come up with a good comeback. "i know we didn't ever talk about - you know - with the war going on, i just thought..."

he deflated at the amused grin on george's face. "shut up," he muttered through gritted teeth. george laughed and straightened to wrap his arms around dream, capturing him in a hug. dream froze for a second before he smiled into george's shoulder and returned to hug. "but thanks. really."

"so you promise, then," george remarked, and dream raised his eyebrow. "promise to stop throwing yourself into danger because you want to feel like a hero." dream flushed at the blunt statement of it but nodded. "come on, seriously? say it out loud. i want to hear it."

dream groaned, stretching it out for much longer than was necessary, before pouting and crossing his arms like a petulant child. "i'll _try_ to stop... throwing myself into danger because i want to feel like a hero." 

"you'll try?"

"fine, i'll do it!" dream gave in, before they both laughed.

this was nice. this was normal. despite everything - the rebellion, l'manberg, the war - they were still the same dream and george they had always been, and george was grateful for that. he wouldn't know what to do if they were ever separated, if they were pitted against each other, if they changed in any way. 

"you're such a stubborn bitch, george," dream said, and despite his mocking words, his eyes were full of warmth and light and something else george couldn't describe. love, maybe. he didn't know - he'd never been very good with emotions. "i love you."

george opened his mouth to say _i know,_ but dream gave him a death glare and finished with, "say it back, george."

there was a long moment before george groaned, brushing his hair back, and giving in. if he was going to ask something of dream, it was only right if the other got something in return. "i... love you too, dream."

dream cheered and, despite his wound, threw himself forward to hug george, arms wrapping around his neck. "thank you," he whispered into george's hair, and the other let himself smile.

"of course."


End file.
